Medieval Times
by ScarletFalcon
Summary: Yay. I'm back. Okay here goes. Harry makes a wish. Usagi has a mission. A world is being destroyed. And they have to save it. I promise it's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic. Yay. After waiting forever for my computer to stop being such an idiot and start upgrading I finally have my second fanfic. I could jump for joy. And I'm on Spring Break. Yay me. I'm so happy. Anyways this is my second fanfic_ Medieval Times_. Crappy I know. But the summary is even crappier. Sue me. I'm not so good with names or summaries. And this takes place near the end of the Order of the Phoenix. Right when Harry starts to take the prophecy.

Summary: Another world is on the verge of being destroyed because of magic. Harry Potter makes a wish that he wasn't where he should be. And Usagi is on a mission to save some lives. Not just some coincidence.

That's the summary. And just to let you know it's better than it seems. OK? Onward story!

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it."

But Harry didn't return his hand. His heart was pounding outside his ribs. He had bitten his lips so many times they had bruises. The situation was great. This yellowish dusty sphere had something to do with him and Lord Voldemort. Or course it was important. So it might be useful to them. The suspense was killing him. If he didn't grab it now it would probably hunt him forever. But if he did it might hurt him.

"Why not?" he asked, "It's something to do with me, isn't it?" She didn't say anything but he felt her fear. He was afraid himself. "Don't Harry," Neville pleaded suddenly. Harry glanced around to him. His and their faces were shining in sweat. They really looked like they couldn't take any more suspension. "It got my name on it," he said.

His fingers closed around the dusty yellow ball. It wasn't cold like he expected. It actually felt hot like it been in the sun for hours. He hoped something dramatic would happen. Something that would make their long and hard journey worthwhile. He picked it up from its dusty shelf and observed it. He was disappointed. Nothing had happen. He started to dust it off its dirt. They gathered around him.

Then a growling voice from behind said, "Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

Lucius Malfoy and Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters appeared out of nowhere blocking their escapes. Their wands were pointing at him and all of his friends. He heard Ginny gasp. He surely didn't want his friends in any trouble. And with all of the Death Eaters around of course they were in trouble.

He clamped his eyes shut. He wished he never brought his friend to that place. He wished he had never seen that vision of Sirius. He wished they were somewhere else. He wished they were far far from there.

He heard the Death Eaters blank laughter, Lucius' along with them. Why wouldn't they? There he was with his eyes closed, wishing he were somewhere else, cornered in a room with at least twelve Death Eaters, all of them pointing their wands at them, like he was waiting for them to strike and get it over with, like some coward. Then their laughter stopped with gasp. Ron leaned over to him and said, "Harry, you got to see this." Harry opened his eyes and gasped.

There was a beautiful woman in a long white dress standing in front of them. To their surprise she was transparent. They could see her form but they could also see Lucius with a dumb look on his face. (An: Had to say that) Her hair was white, like snow, in two meatballs at the top of her head with long streamers going down beside her. Her skin was the palest they have ever seen. She had a white crown glittering at the top of her head. And a golden crescent moon on her forehead. Her eyes were the brightest of blue with small white tints. On her back was withering white wings.

She stared right into Harry's eyes. He felt she was looking in his soul. A small smile on her lips. He felt serene under her stare unlike the many stares of others. Then she began to speak.

"Harry Potter. Son of Saturn. Some of your wishes shall be granted. And your new journey shall begin. You shall love. And you shall hate. Trust your friends. Beware of betrayal. And have courage. You will face war, my dear. All of you. Ron Weasley. Son of Jupiter. Hermoine Granger. Daughter of Mercury. Neville Longbottom. Son of Venus. Luna Lovegood. Daughter of the moon. I am here if you need me."

There was the familiar growl from Malfoy. "And who are you?"

She turned to him. Lucius didn't lessen his glare. But he did take a step more into the shadows. She smiled. "Lucius Malfoy. Son of Mars. If you wish to ask me my name just say it like a person. Not growl it like an animal. OK?"

Harry grinned. She was making a fool out of Lucius. Something Harry dreamed he would do one day soon. But he found out it was much better to watch it happen. She turned back to them. "Trust my ancestors, children. I am Queen Serenity of the moon." As she said a wind begin to start and she begin to grow brighter until they had to shut their eyes. Harry heard a hiss. He opened his eyes again.

He was almost blinded by the light. But he saw Lord Voldemort in the entrance of the room. His red eyes wide with shock. He was whispering something. Harry looked over to Queen Serenity. She was almost invisible by the light. She had her hands clasped together as if in prayer. But she was crying. She looked at Lord Voldemort and Harry was shocked at the words she whispered to him before it went dark.

"I love you."

Usagi whipped clear the sparkling red blood from her leg as she cleaned herself. The injury was slight. But her leg was broken. And it sent pain up and down her left leg. If she had known Setsuna would put her ten feet above ground she would brace herself more. Maybe even actually land on her feet and not her leg. She did wound up passing out. She felt it break when she awaken and nearly cried. But she was on a mission and there was no need to cry this time. She needed to grow up. As she continued cleaning herself she remembered exactly what Setsuna had said to her.

After a meeting with both Inners and Outers together Setsuna pulled her aside and said they were to meet at the park before midday. Usagi didn't mind. She had nothing else to do that day. And she thought Setsuna was just going to tell her more about Crystal Tokyo. But she was wrong. When they met Setsuna got right to the point. A different world was in danger and needed her help.

"This world is called Medieval," Setsuna started explaining, "Ever since it was created it had been living in the medieval times. And it won't change. They have four rulers. The north ruler. The south ruler. West ruler. And east ruler. Like kings and queens. A long time ago- you may not remember, your mother took you there to meet a prince and one of her friends. At that time the rulers names were Bolinda of north. Seth for south. Reion owned west. And Fortek for east. Now the rules are Bolinda, Seth, Reion, and Fortek-"

Setsuna stopped seeing Usagi shocked face. "They're still ruling!" she gasped. Setsuna gave her a mysterious smile. "Or course not. There are their descendants," she said. "They're much to old to rule," she added, "where were we? Oh yes." She continued again.

"Medieval is known for its…lack of nature and human care. You see nature believes that humans destroy its soil and beautiful work. While humans are afraid of the wild. And well, unfortunately, when humans are afraid of something they tend to destroy it. You have been doing it for about three years."

Usagi opened her mouth to object. But then shut it again. She has been doing it. Fighting monsters she was afraid of. She would have to kill it. Setsuna smiled and continued.

"But at the moment they have more pressing matters. Ever since the moon was destroyed no magic has ever entered Medieval. But a fool, by the name of Reo, learned a secret of ancestry magic. Reo was a servant to a greedy woman named Olivia. So it was natural he told his mistress. And she used this one secret to create magic of her own. For years she tried out her few found magic. And it begin to grow stronger and stronger until finally she could destroy the tallest mountain with a flick of her wrist."

Setsuna gave a heavy sigh. She placed her head in her head. "If only I had been watching that place more carefully," she sighed, "then maybe this wouldn't have happen." Usagi then saw how truly tired Setsuna was. She looked weary and old. Usagi couldn't blame her. She was over five thousand years old.

"So," Setsuna continued, breaking her out of her thoughts, "she used fear to bring down the north and south kingdoms. The weakest kingdoms because of the cold weather. It took time to take over the east, but she did. The west ruler went into hiding before Olivia could take him. No one ever saw him again. She build a kingdom in the middle of the world and claimed herself ruler of all of Medieval. This is where you come in. There are six wizards that will be pulled out of this world and sent to Medieval. They will help you take down Olivia and her power. Because the scouts will not be going with you. You can trust them. They are about your age, actually. Once you're finished with that you'll be sent home."

Usagi nodded. None of this came as a surprise, really. After all the things she been through nothing can be surprising anymore. She had seen the possible and the impossible. And she trusted Setsuna with her life. "When do I leave?" she asked. "Tonight."

Now all Usagi was doing was waiting. Waiting for what, she didn't know. She finished cleaning when she finished remembering. Then she grabbed her staff.

The staff had appeared near her when she had awakened that morning. It oddly reminded her of a mix between a cross and a heart. At the top it had a heart's round shape, with the cross' arms in the middle, and a sharp point at the bottom like a heart. Inside were nine different colored crystals. Each represented her or one of her sailor scouts. The pole was about as high as her. It was a perfect weapon. But now it was a walking pole.

She winced when she moved. Her legs gave her problems. She won't be able to travel as far, as quick, with her leg this way. And where was she going to go first? Where exactly was the middle of Medieval? And what kind of magic was Olivia using? This was the kind of stuff she needed to know if she wanted to anything. Not knowing where she was going, she headed to the best place that looked like it was going to the middle of Medieval. Leaved cracked under her feet. Tree braches brushed against her shoulders. And a slight chilling wind from the left signaled to her that fall was coming. And winter to. How she knew that she didn't know. But she limped on.

Her mind was blank except for the sounds she heard. She heard the rushing flow of the river she had bathed in. She heard the squirrels playing with each other in the trees. And the birds singing. She could see better too. She saw the different foot prints of different animals and see if they were alone or not. She noticed the difference of each flower and the way it smelt. She also smelt pine trees. Lovely scents. The berried even tasted better. She wondered a place like this could be in any trouble.

She enjoyed the peace for only a bit though. It wasn't long before she heard shouting voices. _To the right._ She turned and begin that way. It was much longer than she thought. And she was proud she heard that far. The voices grew louder. And more aggressive. She made caution she didn't make any sounds. Although it was hard because of her one leg. She had finally came in sight to people arguing.

They looked like they came out from the storybooks. Robes and sticks pointed at each other. Usagi hid behind a tree and eyes the fight with interest. The man in the middle of the adults with dark clothing was growling at a boy with unruly hair.

"You're a fool, Potter. You're just like you're idiotic parents-"

"Watch it, Malfoy," the Potter kid hissed, "only idiots, like yourselves, would even considering joining someone like Voldemort."

A lady beside Malfoy hissed back, "Watch what you say about our lord. He is all-powerful. More powerful than anything you're slow minds can dream about."

A boy with bright red hair snorted. "If he's so powerful how come he lost to an one-year-old?" The children begin laughing. This sent the adults off the handle. The lady pointed her wand at the red head and shouted words Usagi didn't catch or understand. Something flashed from her want -Usagi guessed that what is was- to him. But thankfully a girl with the same red hair pulled him out of the way.

"Stop!" Malfoy hissed at her, "No matter what we must retrieve the prophecy." He clearly saw the boy getting ready to throw a small glass ball and smash it. "I don't care," she shouted, "I want to get rid of the one who insults our lord." She pointed her wand again at the red boy.

This was a bit much for Usagi. She may lose her traveling companions if this keeps up. And even though she was a fighter herself she hated fighting. Magical or physical. She stepped from her hiding place. Few turned their head. She shouted.

"Hey!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Medieval Times_ second chapter. Yes. So I left you the last time with a cliffhanger. When Usa and the HP gang just met. I don't have much to say expect that in a few chapters the ratings may go up just a tiny bit for cursing and a lemon. But the lemon won't be much and in much later of the chapters. OK? Let's go.

Story

"HEY!"

Harry's head turned. He stopped himself from dropping the prophecy -he learned that it was name from Malfoy. His mouth dropped slightly and his eyes widen. It was Queen Serenity. Or her much younger look a like. Ron whispered something about how the day was getting stranger and stranger. He agreed.

She had her hair in the same meatballs and streamers. Only her hair was blonde. No. Gold. Blonde didn't suite her. Her eyes were bright like the Queen's. Her skin reminded him of clouds. Pale but soft looking. Her body looked fragile to him. Like it could and would break at any second. She was short too. Just a few inches above Ginny. But she had strong legs like an athlete. He saw they were damp. She wore muggle clothing. A blue spaghetti strap shirt, black skirt, and boots. But she held a weapon. It was a staff. Its symbol reminded him of a heart and cross shining silver. He caught sight she was using it for much support.

Her head switched from teens to adults contemplating on what scene was happening. To bad for her Malfoy and a few other Death Eaters felt she had overstayed her welcome. They pointed their wands at her. Him and his friends responded by pointing their wands at them. She merely raised an eyebrow and had a look of confusion on her face. And somewhere he saw amusement.

"Drop it all. Give the wands and the prophecy here. I don't think I will have to say or else. Do I?" Malfoy laughed.

They stalled. They would rather die than be defenseless with Voldemort's Death Eaters all around them. But then again they didn't want to get anybody hurt. Maybe except for the Death Eaters themselves. One by one they lower their wands. Except for Harry. He kept his wand pointing straight at Lucius' chest. If he took Malfoy now a war will break out. And it may not be so satisfying as he planned. He caught flashes and his eyes turned to the new visitor.

She was looking at him also. But her look said, "Don't do it. Not now." She was slowly shaking her head. Her staff shifted a bit. In the direction of the Death Eaters.

He slowly lowered his wand. He hoped she had a plan to help them and not to destroy them. But if that meant what he thought it did then they should be OK? Unless it didn't work or if she was a traitor. He was praying it will work and she wasn't a traitor.

"Good boy," Malfoy said. He grimaced. "Now throw them over here." Harry saw her grip around the staff tightened. Please, he thought as they threw their wands, please help us.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

Harry's mouth dropped again that day and his eyes widen once more. A golden chain of hearts? It whipped around their wands and drew them back to her. She caught all six with her free hand. She walked steadily in between the two groups. But Harry saw her ankle was nearly killing her. She started surveying the wands. Then she shrugged her shoulders and threw their wands back to them. They locked eyes for a minute. She winked. He looked down. His face went red. When he looked back up she had turned to the Death Eaters with her hands on her hips.

"I believe it is time for you to leave," she said with a hint of aggravation on her voice. Her head swished back and forth studying each one of them. Harry took notice of how the sun glittered her locks perfectly.

Lucius Malfoy took a step forward with his wand pointed at her. "Who are you to order us around? Do you even know who we are? Who we serve?" he hissed. Some others followed his steps. But others didn't more and he wondered why. He soon found bits and pieces why.

Her eyes gave them a menacing glare nothing Harry had seen before. But somewhere in his mind he felt he had. It made Draco's, Lucius', and Severus' glares together seem like puppy eyes of love and even softer. He even shivered watching it. The ones who hadn't moved had dropped their wands completely. The others' and Lucius staggered back a bit. One who had dropped her wand whispered just for Harry to hear, "The eyes of our lord." He knew that by our lord he meant Lord Voldemort. But he was hoping that was impossible. There couldn't be any way she was anything to the dark lord. But he didn't have any more thought about it at that time.

"No, I don't," she said in a deadly calm voice, "But I will tell you who I am. I am Usagi Gin Tuskino. Reincarnation of Princess Serenity of the Moon and the Silver Millieum. (sp?) Daughter of Queen Serenity and King Apollo. Lover of Prince Sune-Ku. I am Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmos. The Messiah of Light. The keeper of peace and justice. I hold the universe in my hands. And be able to destroy it just as easy."

They shivered at the thoughts they were having. She continued.

"But the person of whom you serve let me guess. He is the ultimate. The extreme. The all and powerful one. The one who can't be beaten. Well let me tell you this. You're all and powerful master is just like the rest of the bad asses. And I've been around a few of them. They only talk the talk never walk the walk. Now I'm going to say this one more time. I believe it is time for you to leave."

Harry, in so little words, was stunned. She had done the unthinkable. She had threatened the Death Eaters. Insisted the dark lord was like any other man. And insulted him. That was far more things he could have done in a lifetime. He expected curses to be flying everywhere but was totally dumbfounded when Lucius said, "Fall back."

"What!" screeched a woman from the back, "she dares to insult our lord and you want to fall-"

The woman stopped when Lucius glared at her. "I said," he hissed, "fall back." Few dissaprated without any more questions or comments. Others mumbled in protest but did the same until it was only Lucius left. He glared at her for the hardest. Then glared at them. Until he to dissaprated.

When the last Death Eater gone she collapsed. Harry caught her before her body could hit the ground. She had passed out and was sleeping peacefully. The others ran behind him with looks of shock and surprise on their faces.

"What was that about?" Ginny gasped. "I'll tell you what that was about," Ron answered, "she just scared off the Death Eaters for us. And without even a single attack or curse. Did you see their faces? Pure fear. Especially Malfoy. Ran like chickens. And she insulted the dark lord. Either she's completely loco or brave." He would have gone on and on if not Luna had interrupted. "Why wouldn't they run? The way she talked and looked gave me shivers."

"Quiet!" Hermoine snapped, "she's waking up."

There was a moan and she shifted in Harry's arms. Her arm reached up and rubbed her forehead. Then she said something they didn't understand at all. Except for Hermoine.

"She said, 'I'll get her for this.' She's from Japan! Oh don't look at me like that! My parents and I went to Japan for a vacation once," she said seeing their blank faces.

She shifted again in Harry's arms. Then her eyes fluttered open. She and him locked eyes again. He felt his heart beating fasted and the color coming to his cheeks. Had he not been lost for words at the moment he would have asked her if she was OK like any other person. But he kept his mouth shut. He was looking like a fool and feeling like one too.

She smiled at him. "Thank you," she said, "but you can put me down now."

His face turned redder with embarrassment. He found his muscles and put her and himself normal again. When he let go something warm brushed off him even if he didn't know what it was.

"Then you're OK?" asked Ginny. She nodded with a smile. "Much better. Thank you. I am Tus- Usagi Tuskino. Usa or Usa-chan for short. And you are?"

"Harry Potter."

"Hermoine Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Luna Lovegood."

"Neville Longbottom."

Usagi's smile grew bigger. Harry looked over the fact that his cheeks were redder than a rose bush to say, "Usa you're from Japan right? Then does that mean-" He stopped seeing her shake her head. Her smile was gone. "I'm sorry but we are far from Japan," she said. Ron took a deep breath then asked in a small voice, "How far?" "Another world far."

Hogwarts

Sirius was in a state of fear. They searched absolutely everywhere around the Ministry of Magic for the missing children. But the search was fruitless. They knew they were there because of all the clues they had left. And they knew that the Death Eaters was there with them because they left even bigger clues. Sirius feared the worst.

Everyone was inside one of the dungeons of Hogwarts to think. They didn't want to be seen from the outside. And they didn't want to be overheard by the children. The Weasleys, Grangers, Lovegoods, and Neville's grandmother was there. They were called as soon as they found out the children was missing. Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Tronks, and other members of the Order of the Pheonix were there. The teachers were there. And so was Dumbledore.

"Is it possible they are anywhere else?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"It is. But then again we knew what Lord Voldemort" Shivers. "wanted was the prophecy- from what Dumbledore told us. And the only way he was to get it and get rid of Harry would to be to trick Harry into going into the Ministry of Magic and find it. Then kill him." Lupin said.

"That's where the Death Eaters come in," Tonks continued, "They would go into the Ministry and get the prophecy and try to get rid of him themselves. They wouldn't be victorious because the prophecy says only Voldemort," Shivers. "can kill Harry or Harry kill him."

"And there is no way we can find out where they could be?" asked Marge Longbottom (An: I don't know her real name).

"Unfortunately it's a slim possibility we can. It would take to long a long time to travel by Floo Power and there were no fireplaces at the moment. Disapparation is likely. But remember few of them didn't know how. And the children aren't silly enough to let the Death Eaters grab them long enough to disapparate. Unless the imperius curse was made. But we still wouldn't know to where they had gone. And they didn't have their brooms."

There were no questions after that. They were stuck. And unless they had a miracle they would stay stuck.

"Maybe I can help?"

Everyone jumped to their feet. A woman no older than 20 in a sailor's suit stood in the doorway. She was holding a staff. A gentle smile on her face.

Dumbledore's eyes squinted a bit as if she was hard to see. Then a smile appeared on his face –the first one all that night. He walked up and hugged her. And she didn't hesitate to hug back.

"Dumbledore, who is this?" asked Minerva.

They stopped their hug and turned to the group of dumbfounded of people. "This is Setsuna Meiou. Gaurdian of the Time Gates. Child of Pluto. Or in others words my daughter."

Hah. You weren't expecting that were you? OK maybe some of you were. But I know the others weren't. And I left you with cliff hangers. So how do you like it so far? Good. Bad. What? Review please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Another successful chapter of _Medieval Times._–Cheers loudly- Seriously I thought my computer was going to die on me but it didn't. That's really cool. Because if I had to another week without my computer I would drop down and die. So just for the heads up Sune-Ku is snake in Japanese. Kay? And this chapter will have more history put in it. And I'll be using the scouts' English version names there. The sailor scouts will appear in chapter 5. OK? Onward story!

Medieval

They had to sit in silence as they listened to Usagi's part of the story. And they were stunned once more that day. Traveling to one part of the world to a different part was one thing. Traveling to a whole different world was another. It took her at least a half of an hour to describe the story so they could understand. But when she finished her voice was hoarse and they were still dumbfounded.

"Recapping all of that you said. We have to help you find this Olivia person and stop her from destroying this world?" Ron asked. Usagi nodded. "Basically."

"But," Harry said with a pause. He tried remembering what Queen Serenity had told him. "this woman said that she was sending us here to fulfill my wishes. And at that moment I was wishing that we weren't at the place we were. But she sent the Death Eaters with us also." They nodded in agreement. "She looked exactly like you. Only much older and nearly transparent. She told us we were having something that sounded like trouble times ahead and war. She said her name was Queen Serenity," Hermione said.

They waited for her to explain but she stared at the ground with no expression on her face. Then she glanced at the staff beside her. She said, "Queen Serenity was my mother. Back when I was a princess. I'm not surprised she tried helping you. But she works in mysterious ways and mostly likely she have other plans for all of us. She's even more mysterious than Setsuna. Any other questions?"

Something that been poking at Harry's mind ever since they left had finally left his lips. "When we were leaving Earth Lord Voldemort had come into the Ministry of Magic. And right before everything went dark Queen Serenity whispered to him that she loved him."

"WHAT!"

Harry had to suppress a laugh. Their faces were priceless. Wide eyes and dropped mouths. Princess expressions.

"Impossible," Ron bellowed, "Him? A lover? To make it even more dreadful someone loving him back! Only when hell freezes over. And then some time after-"

"I can't say," Usagi interrupted, "I know nothing of my father's side of the family except he was born on the son as King Apollo. But we're getting off the point. The middle of Medieval can be in two places. On either sides of me because the sun is setting to my right. And I don't know which direction is north or south. The middle of Medieval is called Sorwes." She stopped and stiffed a yawn. She was tired and needed rest. "And on top of that I'm tired and my ankle is killing me," she added when a bolt of pain shot through her. "How did you hurt it?" Ron asked. Usagi shrugged in a way saying who knows. "I guess," she added, "it happen when I didn't brace myself for the fall Setsuna made for me. Cut there too." She stiffed another yawn. "Maybe we should rest. Until we can think straight," Hermione said.

"After," Harry said taking out his wand, "we gather firewood and food. And make a decent resting place for us. We'll split up and find what we need. If we're in trouble we'll send a flare. Everyone knows how to do that right? Good. And we'll meet back just before the sunsets. We don't want to be caught off guard by the Death Eaters or anything else that is dangerous. So we should take turns looking out. Hermione and Luna you're most likely the smartest people out of all of us. You can do well in getting food. Try not to bring back anything poisonous, OK?"

They nodded with grins. "Sure," Hermione added. And they ran off.

"Ron, you and Neville can bring back firewood for us to burn."

Ron saluted. "Yes sir. Mister boss man sir," he laughed. Neville joined him and they ran off in the same direction of the girls. Harry shook his head with a smile.

"Ginny, you're going to help me find a place to sleep. While Usagi rest her ankle. She can't travel on it long or it will be a problem…once we do start traveling."

Harry lowered his voice to a whisper. Usagi didn't hear half of the things he said. She fell asleep as soon as she knew he had everything in control.

"On second thought, Ginny, stay here. Don't argue! Usagi is asleep and her defenses will be down. She needs rest and protection at the same time. All you need to do is make sure she's awake if trouble starts. We'll be back in a while."

He waited until she stopped glaring at him and gave a sigh until he smiled and said, "Good." He turned and went in the same direction as the others.

Usagi's Dream 

It was the party of the year. Princess Serenity was finally turning 5. Everyone who was anyone was invited to attend such a fabulous occasion. Queen Olivia and her daughter Ami, of Mercury. With their guard Rubben and his daughter Rose. King Lous and Queen Ray of Mars with their daughter Rei. They need no guard they say. King Leon, his daughter, Lita, and infant son, Troy, of Jupiter were there. Their guard could not attend but they did bring his son James. Queen Veera of Venus and her new husband Thomas with their twins Mina and Caroline. Their guard was Tray. Lady Gem of Neptune with her oldest daughter Michelle. King Red and his daughter Amara of Uranus. They had no guard but they brought back their most noble warrior, Jonathan. Queen Jade, of Pluto, with her teenage daughter Trista. And their guard Scarlet. And finally Queen Beth with her son Suke-ku was also there.

Queen Serenity sat high on her throne in her usual sparkling white dress. Her smile was big and showed all her pearling perfect white teeth. Her hair in the usual and tradition style of meatballs and streamers. Her white crown was on top of her head. The only thing people would say that was unusual was that she had pure white eyes and full-grown white feather wings stretching across her back.

Her daughter sat by her side on a much smaller chair. But it was large enough so her feet didn't reach the ground. Unlike her mother, Princess Serenity favored the color silver. Her shoes were silver glittering and magically enhanced so they didn't hurt if she walked around too much. She had a dress much like her mothers. A silver tiara was on her head.

The dance hall was brightly decorated so that it looked like day. It was crowed with people in bright clothing of their respected placed. And people still begin to appear. A band off to the right sire of the room was playing lovely music to the ears. Piles of presents were stacked in the far corner. Something that might take little princess Serenity days to finish. Food and dishes were to be served in the next room much later. For the moment servants carried around drinks and appetizers. Chatting was abundant in the palace.

Princess Serenity searched aimlessly for anyone, her age, to talk to. She was tired of sitting on that high throne, doing nothing. She wanted to mingle too. But beneath all the dresses and suits finding little people will be a task.

Then she caught a flash of raven black hair much shorted than the rest and jumped off the throne. She started to run off but stopped. Serenity turned to her mother and bowed. "I'll be back, Mommy," she shouted over the talk, "I'm just going to see a friend." She ran off without another word. Queen Serenity giggled to herself.

Serenity, however, soon lost him. Because she was stopped ever time she got near him, and was swarmed by people who wished her a happy birthday. She, being both a princess and a lady to be, thanked them, instead of getting mad. Then she would run off the way she thought he would be heading. She made a pout and turned to head –grumping- back to the throne. Then she caught a glimmer of the one she was chasing go onto the balcony. She didn't hesitate to follow.

Sune-ku took in a deep breath of the moon's fragrance. _Alone at last_, he thought. Well, he wasn't entirely alone. There was a couple kissing. But they paid him no attention and he did the same. He sat in between two chairs and bundles himself in a ball.

He didn't belong in there. He wasn't a social person. He would much rather be home sitting in the gardens, talking to the flowers to make them grow. He couldn't stand being in crowds. Coward. That's what he thought of himself. He was a coward. He was a coward who couldn't even wish the princess a happy birthday, like everyone else. No. He had to keep silent.

"What are you doing?"

Sune-ku looked up. The princess smiled down to him. She was lying down on one of the chairs. His face turned hot. Wow, he thought. She slid off the chair and sat in front of him repeating the question.

"What are you doing?"

He shook his head. "No-hiding." He couldn't lie to her. No matter how hard he tried. It would always end up with a big lump in his throat and it wouldn't go down until he told her the truth.

She crooked her head to the side. "Hiding? From who?" she whispered. He put on a smile. She was cute like that. "It's not who. But what? I don't want to go back in there. I don't like parties," he answered. Her eyes widen in shock. "Why?" she asked. He shrugged. "I'm not a party kind of person. I don't like being in crowds," Sune-ku said. She gave him a weird look then said, "Oh! I know who you are. Your Suk-I-ku-a!" He nodded. "But it's pronounced Sune-ku," he corrected. She nodded. "Oh."

"Well," she asked, "if you don't want to be at the party. Where do you want to be?" He looked up to where he thought his home planet to be. "In my garden," he answered. "You have a garden!" she squealed. He nodded again.

"I thought I would find you here, Serenity."

They looked up. Suke-ku's pale face went even paler. Queen Serenity smiled down to them. "Ah. And you too Prince Suke-ku. Why are you not at the party?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. He couldn't speak. He looked at his shoes in shame. Thankfully Serenity spoke for him and spared the pain.

"Mommy, Suke-ku, doesn't feel like going back to the party. But would rather go the garden. Can I take him and then Sasha can take care of him? Maybe even show him the flowers? Please!"

Queen Serenity smiled down to her daughter. "I don't see why not. Just make sure you don't get dirty, Serenity. You don't want to change again, do you?" she asked. Serenity shook her head. They stood. Serenity grabbed his hand. And before the queen could change his mind –like she would- ran off into the opposite direction.

Real World- England

"Now, remember, I am not officially your daughter."

Albus waved an impatient hand to Sailor Pluto. "Empty bottles and banana peels, Setsuna, dear. I was and still am your father. And still will be your father. I know everything is all right now that you are in control. And I suppose Queen Serenity is in on this as well?"

There was a soft giggle and a bright light. So bright they had to close their eyes. Looking back they all dropped their wands –except for the Granger's who didn't have wands.

In the middle of the room was a beautiful angel. (An: I'm going to be skippy on the details because I already described her three times) Her hair was long and white in what looked like meatballs with streamers. She had, to their surprise, white eyes. She wore a white crown on her head and a long flowing white dress. On her back was white withering wings.

Albus and Sailor Pluto bowed respectfully. But the others were still and dumbfounded. Queen Serenity giggled again. "I just hate it when you do that," she said. They stood upright.

Queen Serenity's eyes directed themselves to Albus. "My, my, my, Albus! Have it been that long?" she asked. Other would consider it as an insult but Albus just smiled. "Yes, my queen, it has. Though you don't look a day older from the last time we met," he chucked. She smiled. "Yes, dieing does that to you. But we are not here for me. We are here to discuss about your children and the history behind them. Especially Harry."

Sirius' head bobbed up to the sound of Harry's name. "You know where Harry is?" he asked her. She turned to him with a pleasant smile. "Eye, son of Uranus. It is fact that I was the one to send him and his friends there. But before you start to question myself and what I have done I will try to explain all that is happening in the best way I can."

End of Chapter 3

And that is it for chapter 3. Loud cheering. I'm just so glad my computer didn't die on me. Yes. And like I promise the scouts will be appearing in chapter 5. Just for the heads up. So how do you like? Or do you hate it? Let me know! Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

"If you do not know already, I am Queen Serenity of the late Moon Kingdom of the Silver Millennium (sp?). Daughter of the powerful goddess Selene and warrior angel Hewren. Making myself half goddess and half angel. Being also a Lunarian –someone born of the moon- I inherited powers of the moon and it's creatures, the ability to contact with spirits long gone, and some powers of a goddess. And I inherited the throne of the Moon Kingdom. So I ruled over the planets. Mercury. Mars. Venus. Jupiter. Uranus. Neptune. Saturn. Pluto. Even your own Earth. But each had a queen or king. I was more of a…neighbor, if you will. I made everything and everyone was all right and in control."

"But to every blessing there is a curse in my family. My mother had to power to shape-shift. Her true form was the origin of our power. The wolf. Because she was delighted so much with transforming she blessed everyone to become the wolf. But as I said with every blessing there is a curse. The curse was that in battle with each other, if their blood mixed they would turn into brutal creatures unable to control themselves. Certain times normal people would change into these creatures and mixed blood with others. My mother, in order to keep the peace, sends them all away and forever banned transforming into the wolf on the moon. Half our people were banned from the moon and onto Earth. Were-wolves you call them."

Lupin began to fidget in his seat. Tonks grasped hold of his hand. He calmed down. Queen Serenity kept on.

"My curse was told to me by Trinity themselves. Fate, Destiny, and Choose told me I was not to have a baby. For they feared that a child born with the powers of a god or goddess, angel, moon, and whatever power his or her father might have might be to powerful and will end in tragedy. They said my child could cause destruction and the end of the moon. No one could know my grief. Sometimes I felt I didn't even know myself. Until I met King Apollo of the sun. The sun is a star, not a plant. So I had no control over it. Stars are like beads on a string. Connected by a strong link. And wouldn't you know it he was also half god, too. Half god, half elf, and half wizard. Well you can say it was love at first sight. And despite all odds and what Trinity had said I gave birth to Princess Serenity.

"Well Trinity was right about one thing. Serenity was powerful. She was goddess, angel, elf, wizard, and Lunarian. You can imagine the shock. But nether the less she was a princess. To be specific she was princess of the moon, sun, and Elven world. A great title she had to live up to. But that was in the way future. All she had to do was live out her childhood. And that she did. Especially with the princes and princess of the planets. Most who were training to be Princess Serenity's protectors. Then the day Serenity turned six I had another baby."

"You may not remember this Setsuna but then again you were still young. But I had another baby. Not from the king of the sun. No, the king had disappeared after Serenity turned three. But from a warrior from the moon. His name was James. And he was full moon I might add. I had another girl by the name of Princess Trinity. So again I had beaten Trinity's words. There was peace. But I'm sorry to say it didn't last. On Princess Serenity's sixteenth birthday and Princess Trinity's 10 birthday the moon was attacked. And destroyed. But not before I sent the children of the moon to Earth only to be awaken 5,000 years later. This is where your children come in."

"My children were reincarnated in somewhat average girls. The children of the planets are the same way. You children are the reincarnations of the children of the Silver Millennium. Their first lives were born during the Silver Millennium. Every single one of them. My children are now named Usagi Tuskino and Luna Lovegood. Ami Mizuno and Hermione Granger. Mercury. Rei Hino. Mars. Makoto Kino and Ron Weasley. Jupiter. Minako Aino and Neville Longbottom. Venus. Michiru Kaiou and Ginny Weasley. Neptune. Hakura Tennou. Uranus. Hotaru Tomoe and Harry Potter. Saturn. Setsuna Meiou. Pluto."

Medieval 

Usagi yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She was a little bit grumpy. After the dream of the flashback –which she knew it was- she was having a wonderful dream about her being Cinderella and her prince charming and they were dancing in the ball.

It had gotten dark. The first thing she saw was a crescent moon and stars she never saw in Tokyo. She stopped for a second to admire their beauty. She wished she could be back on the moon again. Then she laughed to herself. And just to think as princess Serenity she'd give anything to be on Earth. But she wasn't on Earth anymore. She had to remember that. She was in Medieval. And had a mission to complete.

Pushing back the covers Usagi carefully moved from her spot in between Hermione and Luna. Until she stubbed her toe on a rock. Before she could yelp a hand put itself over her mouth.

"Shh. It's me."

Harry withdrew his hand. She glared at him. "You got a lot-" she was stopped. "Shh," he repeated. "Oh. Right," she whispered, "You got a lot of nerve trying to scare me like that." He rolled his eyes. "I wasn't trying to scare you. I wanted to get your attention. Come here. I want to show you something," he whispered. He helped her up. Then lead her far away from camp towards the place he had been looking out from. A tree.

"A tree?" she asked. Her voice was trembling. "Yeah. You afraid of heights?" he asked. She shook her head furiously. "It's not really the heights. But the fall. I'm a clutz you know," she pointed out. He grinned. "And I'm danger prone. So what? I'm still alive. Now, do you want to see this or not?" he said. She was about to say, "Not." But she just crossed her arms over her chest and nodded.

It took them ages to reach the top of the tree. Like Usagi said she was a clutz and nearly fell seven times. But Harry, who was more experienced, broke her fall. On her seventh fall he laughed and said, "Try not to fall again. Seven's a lucky number." Though she didn't see the humor in this. When they finally reached the top Usagi was ready to get back down again.

They stood on the strongest limb they could find that so they could see. Over the greenish leaves their heads poked out. Usagi gasped.

The forest stretched on for miles on all sides. Just endless green leaves and bare branches –a soon sign of fall. Often she saw darker or lighter spots jumping from tree to tree. Animals she presumed. Then she saw smoke puffing about five miles from where they were.

"It may be a house. Or people with a campfire. If they are kind and don't ask many questions we might be able to spend the night there. And start refresh in the morning. They might even know where Sorwes is."

"That may be true. But what about those people who were trying to hurt you before. Could it be them?"

Harry shrugged sitting down. "Might. But just to be on the safe side I say we should still check it out," he said. She sat beside him. "Alright," she said, "When are we going?" He answered, "_I_ am going tonight. Yes. Yes, I am. Your ankle is not better and it may slow us down. You need rest. I'll bring my wand just in case. Plus I'm not stupid enough to jump out of it is trouble. I'll hide behind the trees." She sighed and nodded. "But if you're in trouble-" she started.

"I know."

_O! We're the merry men of Wiltin _

_The merry men of the sea _

_The merry who always wins _

_The merry life for me_

_O! We come as big surprises_

_We love the way we feel_

_We come in all the sizes_

_Just look at our seal_

_O! We're the merry men of Wiltin_

_The merry men of the sea_

_We merry men never do sin_

The merry life for me 

Drunken, the men of Cartell made up this song of complete lies. The men had never been to Wiltin. They never put a foot in a boat. They sinned everyday day of their lives. And they were almost never merry –unless they were really, really drunk. So drunk they were that they didn't hear Harry snickering in the nearby bushes.

If he had known it would have been this easy he wouldn't have waste his time bringing his wand. He snickered again. They were singing again.

_O! Hiddly ho and hiddly hey _

_We the merry man of Wiltin _

_Are heading to Sorwes today _

_We the merry of Wiltin_

Sorwes! It was risky but he would have to take that chance. If they weren't to drunk to tell him where Sorwes was and drunk enough to not ask to many questions then they wouldn't be so loss. That was if.

He kept his wand hidden under his robes and firmly in his hands. Doing magic on a human was forbidden. But they weren't in the wizard world anymore. They weren't even on earth anymore. So who could punish him? He put on a smile after thinking this and emerged from the bushes. "Even, my good men. Do you mind if I join you?"

At first they gave him curious look. Then the smallest one with red hair cried, "Ho! Of course you can my dear boy. Here, take a seat. Rest your feet. Maybe even have a drink." Harry sat on the other side from them "Here you are," said a portly man with a red face handing Harry a half a bottle of liquor. Unfortunately he was feeling a bit dizzy and spilled it all over Harry's clothes. "Sorry, lad," he said. Then resumed his drinking.

"That is alright. For the time being all I need if food for my journey to Sorwes," Harry said.

"Eh?" asked the portly man, "Say your going to Sorwes? Why not travel with us?" Harry shook his head. "Thank you kindly but I have my own business to take care of. But if I could leave with a loaf of bread or maybe even water it would be much oblige." A man, who had a fit of hiccups glared at him. "Why should we –hiccup- help you?"

Harry winced. _So they weren't that drunk_, he thought, _I'll have to change that_. He smiled again. "Why don't I tell the story after a few drinks, huh? Tired you know," he laughed. They agreed with a "Here. Here," "Yeah," and "Might as –hiccup- well." In no time the three men were sleeping peacefully.

I never thought I'll be reduced to stealing, Harry half-laughed and half-groaned. He was tired. He needed to rest. But he continued to pack the water, food, money, map, and compass in one bag. He eyed the rope then the three sleeping men. Might as well. 

Usagi eyed the path Harry had left on nearly thirty minutes ago. Her staff was firmly in her hand. She had stopped pacing 10 minutes ago and now just cursed Harry Potter to leave her worrying like this. If she had to wait ten more minutes she would run after him.

Two strong hands wrapped around her waist and a voice hissed, "Got cha!"

She screamed and yelped at the same time. She heard laughter and turned around. Harry smiled down to her. Her face went red with anger.

"Why you," she hissed.

He laughed again and let go. He turned from her to get something he had dropped.

"I should kill you!" she hissed. "I know," he said simply. He picked up what he had dropped and headed back to her. "But before you do that. I think you would want to see what I brought back. It may be helpful," he added. He went on one knee and opened a bad. It was filled with water, food, a map, and a compass. Items necessary for their long journey. Her mouth shaped into a, O'.

"That light was a campfire. Found some drunken men. Tricked them into falling asleep. And kinda borrowed a few things," he said. He closed the bag back. Then stiffed a yawn.

Usagi smiled. "Why don't I guard for the rest of the night? You did enough," she said. He laughed. "What? You're not going to kill me?" She shook her head then giggled. He yawned. "I guess I should," he said. She took the bag from him and hid it behind a tree.

"Told you," Harry said heading to the sleeping grounds.

"Told me what?"

"Seven's a lucky number."

Morning 

"HARRY!"

Harry bolted upright. "What?" he asked Ron after putting on his glasses. Ron had a look of clear shock and fear on his face. "What is it?" he repeated.

"Usagi's gone!"

Hey guys. That's it for Ch. 4. I just have one question for you guys would you like to see Setsuna and Snape pairing up? Honestly it's an odd couple. But I think it makes the story more interesting. What do you think?


	5. Author's Note

Good day, or good evening, to those who work at night. This is not another successful chapter of Medieval Times. I just want to know whom you guys would like as couples. I would like to point out the sure known couples.

Harry/Usagi

Ron/Hermione

Tonks/Lupin

Mamoru/Rei NOT BETRYAL!

Hakura/Michiru

That's it. Pitiful I know. I'm trying to get most if not all the scouts to date someone. Don't care who it is. Hey I'll even go for girl/girl. Don't care. Just someone. And what do you say to a Setsuna and Snape pair? Odd. But I think it would be interesting. Vote and tell me. ScarletFalcon


End file.
